Zazdrość
by mroczna88
Summary: Obudziłam się czując na sobie ciężar... Kto by pomyślał, że wyląduję gdzieś daleko, daleko od Hogwartu jedynie w towarzystwie Snape'a?
1. Chapter 1

1.

Gdy tylko się przebudziłam zrozumiałam, że coś jest nie tak. Po pierwsze- byłam mokra. Po drugie- było mi zimno. Po trzecie- coś ciężkiego leżało na moim brzuchu. Bałam się otworzyć oczy, nie powiem, że nie. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętałam był widok Harry'ego, który strzelił złocistym promieniem w Voldemorta. Gdzieś z boku mignęła mi ruda czupryna Rona, a gdy tylko rozbłysło wielkie światło ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął na ziemię. Tak, to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętam. Umarłam? Nie no, chyba nie- w moim wyśnionym raju nigdy nie było zimno. W końcu otworzyłam oczy i przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że oślepłam, bo dookoła było ciemno. Dopiero po chwili mój wzrok przyzwyczaił się do mroku i mogłam wyszczególnić sylwetki drzew, a tuż nade mną, na niebie, jasno płonęły gwiazdy. Czemu jednak nie mogłam rozpoznać większości konstelacji? Widocznie mój umysł wciąż jeszcze był zamroczony- a przynajmniej w to chciałam wierzyć. Próbowałam się podnieść (leżałam na ziemi), ale to ciężkie coś na moim brzuchu jęknęło w proteście i mocniej mnie przygwoździło. Facet. Leżałam w jakimś lesie z obcym mi facetem. Zaczęłam panicznie szukać różdżki, ale nigdzie nie mogłam jej znaleźć. To nie był Zakazany Las w Hogwarcie- tego byłam pewna. Gdyby był, to coś by już mnie zżarło. Poza tym było tu zbyt cicho- żadnego wycia, klekotania, krzyków… Voldemort zginął czy nie? Jeśli tak, to czemu nikt mnie nie szukał? Dlaczego nie słyszałam nawoływania czy w ogóle jakichś dźwięków zdradzających, że w promieniu kilometra był ktoś prócz mnie i gościa, który robił sobie z mojego brzucha poduszkę? I jakim cudem znalazłam się nagle w ciemnym lesie, skoro z moich wspomnień wynika, że powinnam znajdować się na szkolnych błoniach w okolicach godziny czternastej?! Chyba, że… Chyba, że przegraliśmy i zostałam znokautowana i jestem teraz w niewoli. Stąd brak różdżki. Rozmyślania przerwał mi mój towarzysz, który postanowił wreszcie się obudzić i przestać gnieść mój żołądek. W ekspresowym tempie odczołgałam się daleko od niego i- mocnym, tak, mocnym, na pewno nie piszczącym!- głosem spytałam:

- Kim jesteś?

- Bardziej odpowiednim pytaniem byłoby: gdzie jesteśmy?

Pięknie. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie musiałam ugrzęznąć w lesie z Severusem Snape'em, moim byłym Mistrzem Eliksirów.

- W lesie.

- Serio? Nie wpadłbym na to. Wielkie dzięki za odpowiedź.

Tak… Właśnie. Nawet gdybym nie poznała go po głosie (który wcale nie był jednym z elementów pojawiających się w moich niektórych erotycznych snach!), to te słowa na pewno by go zdradziły. Tak złośliwy, sarkastyczny i drwiący ton miała tylko jedna znana mi osoba. Dokładnie ta sama, która znajdowała się jakieś trzy metry przede mną.

- W takim razie może masz lepsze pojęcie o tym gdzie jesteśmy, co?

- Profesorze. Zwracaj się do mnie z odpowiednim szacunkiem.

- Z tego co pamiętam szkołę ukończyłam dwa lata temu, Snape. Nie mam powodu, by nazywać cię profesorem. Jestem za to członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, tak samo, jak ty, więc mam prawo zwracać się do ciebie, jak do równego.

Ile razy mu to już tłumaczyłam? Od dwóch lat średnio raz w tygodniu- na spotkaniu Zakonu. Snape był szpiegiem, ale rok wcześniej on i Draco Malfoy zostali odkryci przez Śmierciożerców, przez co stali się zwykłymi członkami Zakonu. Nie powiem, że przyjęłam to bez satysfakcji, bo bym skłamała. Malfoy uwielbiał wynosić się ponad nas swoimi tekstami w stylu: „ja tu narażam życie chodząc na zebrania Śmierciożerców, a wy w spokoju popijacie herbatkę", więc gdy stracił tę możliwość łatwiej można było znieść jego obecność. Ze Snape'em niestety tak nie było- szpieg, czy też nie, był takim samym dupkiem, jak zawsze. Zeszłe lato, w czasie którego musiał mieszkać na Grimmauld Place 12, było torturą dla nas wszystkich. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka budziła nas rano był jego wrzask i był to też dźwięk, który tulił nas do snu. Okazyjnie jego wrzaski budziły nas również w środku nocy- to jednak było mu wybaczane. Nie każdy mógł wpisać sobie w CV dwadzieścia lat służby Voldemortowi, które na pewno skutkowały mnóstwem paskudnych snów.

- Jeśli się nie mylę, to jesteśmy na południu Rosji.

- A co my, do jasnej cholery, robimy na południu Rosji?!

- Nie widziałaś tego światła, które wybuchło po ataku Pottera?

- Widziałam, ale co to ma…

- To była potężna, starożytna magia. Najwidoczniej efektem ubocznym było przeniesienie nas tutaj. Można się domyślić, że innych również spotkał ten sam los i, jeśli się nie mylę, również są pozbawieni różdżek.

- Zgubiłeś swoją różdżkę?!

- A ty może swoją masz?

Nie odpowiedziałam i mogłabym przysiąc, że uśmiechnął się paskudnie- swoją drogą jedyny rodzaj uśmiechu, jaki kiedykolwiek u niego widziałam.

- To co teraz robimy? Musimy jakoś wrócić do Hogwartu i dowiedzieć się kto wygrał.

- My.

- Hę?

- My wygraliśmy. Nie mam Mrocznego Znaku. Zniknął.

Przez chwilę nie byłam pewna, czy aby na pewno usłyszałam to, co usłyszałam, ale po chwili ogarnęło mnie takie szczęście, że podskoczyłam, podbiegłam do Snape'a i z radości ucałowałam go w oba policzki, a następnie zaczęłam skakać wkoło.

- Czyś ty zwariowała?!- syknął wściekle, ale równie dobrze mógł mi teraz grozić śmiercią. Nie ma go! Nie ma Voldemorta! Nie żyje! Ostatecznie! Czekałam na tę chwilę od dziewięciu lat- od kiedy podczas pierwszego roku miałam pecha stanąć naprzeciwko niego (chociaż wcale wtedy nie wiedziałam, że to on- niemniej jednak przysporzył mnie i innym naprawdę wielkich problemów)- Uspokój się!

- Ale dlaczego? Jego nie ma! Rozumiesz? NIE MA!

- Ale my wciąż jesteśmy w środku lasu, na obcej ziemi. Wypadałoby wymyślić jakiś plan powrotu do Anglii, nie sądzisz?

Nie wiem czy to sens jego słów czy też chłodny ton sprowadziły mnie na ziemię, ale opanowałam się (tak, jak się dało) i usiadłam grzecznie na ziemi.

- Plan jest prosty. Wychodzimy z lasu, znajdujemy transport do Moskwy, tam znajdujemy oddział Gringotta, bierzemy kasę, zmieniamy na mugolskie pieniądze, łapiemy samolot do Anglii, znajdujemy jakiś kominek podłączony do sieci Fiuu i przenosimy się do Trzech Mioteł. Stamtąd blisko do Hogwartu.

- Faktycznie, prosty- drwina w jego głosie wcale mi się nie spodobała. Czyżbym nie pomyślała o czymś?- A jak zamierzasz wydostać się z lasu i dostać się do Moskwy? Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja nie znam rosyjskiego.

Och. To… Cóż… To był problem. Nie wiem czemu założyłam, że dostać się do Moskwy będzie równie łatwo, co załapać się na Błędnego Rycerza. Po długiej ciszy Snape w końcu westchnął ciężko i odezwał się, tym razem bez sarkazmu.

- Będziemy iść po prostu w jednym kierunku. Kiedyś musimy dojść do jakiejś drogi. Potem może uda się znaleźć kogoś, kto zna angielski. Na razie jednak proponuję przespać się trochę. Będziemy potrzebowali dużo sił, żeby się stąd wydostać.

- Um… Nie masz może peleryny do pożyczenia?

Wspominałam, że byłam mokra (leżałam w kałuży, jak się okazało) i miałam na sobie bardzo cienką szatę? Snape warknął bliżej nieokreślone przekleństwo i po chwili miałam na sobie ciężki, gruby materiał. Ułożyłam się w miarę wygodnie na ziemi (czytaj: w miarę równa ziemia, brak kamieni i patyków) i spojrzałam na siedzącego obok mnie mężczyznę.

- Nie kładziesz się?

- Ktoś musi stać na czatach. Nie, żeby bez różdżki udało coś mi się zrobić, ale w razie czego zawsze zdążę wdrapać się na drzewo.

- A ja?!

- Będę się modlił, by ewentualny drapieżca zadowolił się tobą i nie rozglądał za deserem. Śpij.

To się nazywa pociecha, nie ma co.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Taka wyprawa i bez towarzystwa Snape'a byłaby ciężka. Z jego osobą była nie do zniesienia. Jeśli akurat nie zrzędził, to rzucał naokoło ponure spojrzenia. Jeśli nie rzucał ponurych spojrzeń, to zrzędził. Jedynym plusem była jego wiedza dotycząca roślin- dzięki temu byliśmy w stanie się wyżywić. Z wodą nie było problemów- najwyraźniej niedawno padał tu deszcz, bo strumyki napotykaliśmy co jakiś czas. Gorzej było z ogniem- deszcz oznaczał suche drewno i nawet wyjątkowe uzdolnienia Snape'a w używaniu magii bez różdżki nie pomagały. Dlatego też zdarzało nam się sypiać koło siebie, pod jedną peleryną. Nie sądzę, bym umiała powiedzieć, w którym momencie zauważyłam, że moim towarzyszem jest mężczyzna. Wiecie, nie „Snape" ale „facet". Może była to kwestia silnych ramion, które bez problemu podnosiły co większe kłody? Albo kwestia tego, że raz na jakiś czas budziłam się obok Snape'a, który miał poranną erekcję, która dosłownie wbijała się w moje pośladki? Harry kiedyś mi tłumaczył, że chłopacy nic nie mogą na to poradzić- tak po prostu działa ich organizm i nie ma to nic wspólnego z fizycznym zainteresowaniem. Szkoda. Nie miałabym nic przeciwko… eee… wzajemnym grzaniu się przez noc. Ale on nie wydawał się być zainteresowany- chociaż mogłabym przysiąc, że kilka razy złapałam go na tym, jak patrzy na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Jestem bardzo ładna i zgrabna- wielu chłopaków mi to mówi, więc można na mnie patrzeć, jak na ewentualny obiekt seksualnych fantazji. Jeśli Snape szuka inteligencji, to w tej dziedzinie również niczego mi nie brakuje- zwłaszcza, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę moje pochodzenie. Odkryłam już, że flirt na niego nie działa- najwyraźniej, jest tak tępy, że bierze to za objaw choroby z mojej strony (dwukrotnie sprawdzał mi temperaturę i wcisnął jakieś paskudne zielsko, twierdząc, że wyglądam, jakby zbierało mi się na wymioty), ale robienie z siebie ofiary losu, której trzeba pomagać, najwyraźniej uderza w jego czułą strunę. Kiedy skręciłam kostkę (nie pytajcie, skrajnie idiotyczna sytuacja) opiekował się mną z cierpliwością i oddaniem. Naprawdę. W dodatku w ciągu dnia niósł mnie na plecach i nawet przynosił mi jedzenie!

- Chcę jak najszybciej wrócić do Anglii- mruknął, gdy mu podziękowałam. Nie patrzył mi jednak w oczy, więc wywnioskowałam, że może jednak nie jestem mu tak całkiem obojętna. Przez pierwszy tydzień w ogóle nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, tylko patrzył spode łba.

- Czy ty się nigdy nie zamkniesz?- warknął jednego wieczora, gdy siedzieliśmy przy ognisku.

- Nudzi mi się, jak nie mam z kim porozmawiać.

- Słuchaj, jesteśmy na siebie skazani, więc jeśli nie chcesz, żebym cię tutaj zostawił, to daj mi spokój!

- Nie zostawiłbyś mnie- uśmiechnęłam się z pewnością- Jakbyś to wytłumaczył moim rodzicom? Poza tym w tym lesie jest tyle dzikich zwierząt, a w Rosji tylu dzikich mężczyzn… Nigdy nie wiadomo co może spotkać bezbronną i samotną kobietę.

- Dzikie zwierzęta? Najniebezpieczniejszym zwierzęciem, jakie udało mi się tutaj zobaczyć, była wiewiórka. Jeśli chodzi o mężczyzn…- tu zlustrował mnie wzrokiem i muszę przyznać, że jego ciemne oczy błądzące po mojej sylwetce były znacznie bardziej przyjemne, niż ręce niektórych chłopaków- Nie masz się czym martwić. Nawet desperaci nie są aż tak zdesperowani.

Moja kobiecość poczuła się urażona i poszła się obrazić na cały następny dzień. Dobrze, że tej nocy nie musieliśmy spać razem, bo ciężko byłoby mi udawać obrazę w takiej sytuacji. Nie wiem co mi się w nim spodobało- w żadnym razie nie można było go nazwać przystojnym, czy pociągającym. Miał bladą, niezdrową cerę; nos, na którym spokojnie mogłyby lądować smoki; krzywe i pożółkłe zęby; wargi cienkie i wiecznie skrzywione. Do tego był niesamowicie chudy (i, jak udało mi się podpatrzeć, miał zapadniętą klatkę piersiową) i Merlin jeden wie, gdzie podziały się te wszystkie mięśnie. Bo jakieś musi mieć- w końcu jest w stanie iść kilka godzin szybkim tempem ze mną na plecach, a ja, mimo że jestem szczupła, i tak ważę ponad 50 kilogramów.

- Nosiłem cięższe rzeczy- odpowiedział, gdy się go o to spytałam. Akurat przechodziliśmy przez jakąś polanę i musiał uważać na dziury i kałuże- Praca Mistrza Eliksirów nie ogranicza się do krojenia i rozcierania składników, czy mieszania eliksirów. Większość ingrediencji sam muszę znajdować, a niektóre z nich za życia szybko biegają lub są silne. Z kolei po zabiciu trzeba je zaciągnąć do lochów, gdzie je oprawiam i odpowiednio przyrządzam. Nie zawsze są lekkie.

Podczas drugiego tygodnia był już całkiem rozmowny, chociaż wyraźnie dawał mi do zrozumienia, że cierpi za każdym razem, jak otwiera usta. Ciągle narzekał na to, że idziemy za wolno- chciał jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać, chociaż, gdy pytałam dlaczego tak mu się spieszy, to w odpowiedzi dostawałam mordercze spojrzenia. Dużo się o nim dowiedziałam- opowiedział mi o swoim dzieciństwie, o tym, jak dołączył do Śmierciożerców i dlaczego od nich odszedł… Wypytywałam go również o książki (o większości nawet nie słyszałam), muzykę i wszystko, co tylko przyszło mi do głowy.

- To przecież oczywiste, że moim ulubionym kolorem jest czarny. Od czasu do czasu toleruję zieleń i czerwień. Tak, czerwień. Nie patrz tak na mnie.

- Czego nie lubię? Idiotycznych pytań, wiecznie gadających nastolatek, Czarnych Panów i planów podbicia świata oraz idiotów, którym się wydaje, że zrobienie eliksiru jest równie proste, co machnięcie różdżką i powiedzenie „Alohomora".

- Nie, nigdy nie myślałem o założeniu rodziny. Co to w ogóle za pytanie?!

- Łatwiej jest powiedzieć co lubię jeść, bo jest mnóstwo rzeczy, których nie lubię.

- Zamierzam przestać uczyć i zacząć zarabiać robiąc eliksiry na zamówienie. Mam dosyć uczniów do końca życia.

- Ideał kobiety? Blondynka z dużym biustem, która jest niemową. O, w sumie mogłaby też być głucha- podsłuchiwanie źle służy związkowi. Szowinizm? Raczej zdrowy rozsądek.

W trzecim tygodniu byłam pewna, że się zakochałam. Jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej słowa „ja", „miłość" i „Snape" nigdy nie znalazłyby się w tym samym zdaniu, ale były pewne dwa zdarzenia, które mnie całkowicie podbiły. Gdy pewnego ranka się obudziłam Snape siedział oparty o drzewo i wpatrywał się w jakąś kartkę z uśmiechem. To właśnie ten uśmiech spowodował, że serce mi szybciej zabiło i poczułam się… słabo. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, to powiedziałabym, że uśmiech był czuły. Wszystkie ostre rysy złagodniały, wzrok przestał być chłodny i taksujący. Był… czarujący. Gdy tylko zauważył, że patrzę od razu zebrał się w sobie i schował kartkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni surduta, przedtem składając ją na pół. Nawet nie nawiązał do niej w rozmowie, a gdy spytałam się co to było, to kazał mi pilnować własnego nosa. Za drugim razem wpadłam po uszy. Spaliśmy przytuleni do siebie (zimno, jak jasna cholera) i, na próbę, przybliżyłam się, by go pocałować- z czystej ciekawości. Jak na szpiega spał naprawdę kamiennym snem, więc nie bałam się, że się przebudzi. Dlatego też omal nie wrzasnęłam, gdy otworzył oczy. Spodziewałam się wszystkiego- obelg, wrzasków, ucieczki… Nie spodziewałam się, że uśmiechnie się w ten czuły sposób, pogładzi mnie po policzku i cicho powie:

- Kocham cię… Tak bardzo cię kocham…

Nigdy, przenigdy, w niczyim głosie nie słyszałam tyle uczucia. Zasnął chwilę później, a następnego ranka nie miał bladego pojęcia o czym mówię (a przynajmniej tak twierdził gapiąc się w ziemię z cudownym rumieńcem), ale w tej chwili poczułam się tak, jakbym była dla niego najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Była to miła odmiana od moich poprzednich chłopaków. Pierwszy mężczyzna, który mi się podobał, był dużo starszy ode mnie, ale był taki przystojny i bystry. Szkoda tylko, że okazał się kimś innym, niż sądziłam. Drugi był niewiele starszy, ale strasznie zaborczy. Nie mogłam tego znieść. Trzeci… Samo wspomnienie mnie zabolało. Podobał mi się od kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłam- te włosy, te oczy, ten niepewny uśmiech… Kiedy byłam na szóstym roku zaczęliśmy się spotykać, ale wkrótce okazało się, że zrobił się tak popularny, że dziewczyny dosłownie rzucały mu się w ramiona- a on z tego korzystał. Zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi- nasze stosunki były nieco chłodniejsze, niż przed „chodzeniem", ale jakoś dawaliśmy radę. Snape był inny od nich wszystkich- nie był ani przystojny, ani miły, za to cholernie bystry i miał ten image niegrzecznego chłopca, a przy tym chłopcem nie był. O, tak- był w każdym calu mężczyzną. Wiedział czego chce w życiu i nie było to na pewno sypianie z taką ilością dziewczyn, z jaką się dało. Dlatego też chciałam spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu, pokazać mu, że jestem kobietą i warto zwrócić na mnie uwagę, więc w efekcie przedłużałam naszą wycieczkę przez las tak długo, jak tylko mogłam. Gdybym tego nie robiła, to wyszlibyśmy z lasu po dwóch tygodniach. Dzięki mnie zajęło nam to ponad miesiąc. Skręcona kostka tutaj, złe samopoczucie tam, kobiece problemy, które objawiały się wielkim bólem brzucha gdzie indziej… Pomagało- w moim towarzystwie czuł się już naprawdę swobodnie, nawet zdarzyło mu się raz, czy dwa uśmiechnąć, nie krytykował mnie już tak bardzo i, przede wszystkim, kiedy zasypialiśmy koło siebie, to odruchowo się do mnie przytulał. Ostatniego dnia w lesie wrócił rozpromieniony (aż za bardzo, jak na mój gust) i oznajmił, że jesteśmy trzy godziny drogi od najbliższego miasteczka, gdzie poszedł i udało mu się znaleźć również dojazd do Moskwy.

- Znalazł się dzieciak, który całkiem nieźle mówi po angielsku. Jego ojciec jutro wybiera się do Moskwy, bo ma tam jakąś ciotkę do odwiedzenia i spokojnie znajdzie dwa miejsca w samochodzie. Jego żona proponowała żebyśmy dzisiaj się pojawili, ale powiedziałem, że z twoją kostką nie uda nam się dojść przed zmrokiem, bo muszę jeszcze tu wrócić. W wersji oficjalnej byliśmy z wycieczką z zagranicy i zgubiliśmy się w lesie.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Anastazja i jej mąż Piotr byli bardzo miłymi ludźmi. Ich syn- Aleksiej był programistą, więc język angielski był dla niego wręcz niezbędny do życia, a do tego miał talent do tłumaczenia. Pozwolili nam skorzystać z łazienki (jak spojrzałam w lustro to omal nie zemdlałam- moje włosy były w tak tragicznym stanie, że przez chwilę obawiałam się, że trzeba je będzie ściąć) i dali nowe ubrania. Peleryna Snape'a nadawała się tylko i wyłącznie do wyrzucenia i przypuszczam, że nawet magia by jej nie pomogła. Ciepła woda, mydło… Czułam się, jak w raju. W dodatku omal nie fruwałam ze szczęścia, bo Aleksiej założył, że jesteśmy parą, a Snape… nie zaprzeczył, tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. Kiedy kilka dni później (po dojeździe do Moskwy, długiej procedurze w Gringottcie i kupieniu biletów na samolot) siedzieliśmy w taksówce, która miała nas zawieźć w okolice Dziurawego Kotła mieliśmy rozmowę, która spowodowała, że omal nie zemdlałam z radości.

- Dlaczego tak właściwie ci się spieszyło do Hogwartu? Przecież kilka dni nikogo nie zbawi.

Przyjrzał mi się uważnie swoimi ciemnymi oczami, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Sądzę, że mogę ci powiedzieć. Jeszcze przed bitwą postanowiłem, że jeśli zwyciężymy, to po tym, jak zobaczę trupa Czarnego Pana, będę mógł oświadczyć się kobiecie, którą kocham. Dlatego tak mi się spieszy. Chcę upewnić się, że on naprawdę nie żyje.

- A… kim jest ta kobieta?

Serce waliło mi jak młotem, bo Snape jedynie patrzył na mnie i uśmiechał się w ten czuły sposób, który powodował, że kolana mi się uginały. Otworzył usta i miał już odpowiedzieć, gdy taksówkarz, niech go piorun trzaśnie!, zawołał, że jesteśmy na miejscu. Na zewnątrz lało, jak z cebra, więc mój towarzysz narzucił na mnie swoją kurtkę i eleganckim ruchem otworzył przede mną drzwi. Na nasz widok Tom popłakał się ze szczęścia i wskazał nam gazetę sprzed kilku dni, w której nagłówek brzmiał: „_Bohaterowie zaginęli w akcji_". Okazało się, że nie tylko my byliśmy na tej liście. Znałam większość nazwisk i Snape chyba też, bo wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego- w jego oczach pojawił się niepokój i prawie wrzucił mnie do kominka. Z Trzech Mioteł, gdzie na okrzyki zachwytu Madame Rosmerty odpowiedział jedynie machnięciem ręki, wypadł na drogę biegnącą do Hogwartu i musiałam zużyć całą swoją energię, by za nim nadążyć (pomijając milczeniem fakt, że kostka, która miała być zwichnięta, od jakichś dwóch tygodni miała się dobrze). Szkolne bramy były otwarte na oścież i po chwili znaleźliśmy się przed wejściem do zamku.

- Snape… Czekaj… Zwolnij…- wysapałam, a on jedynie obrzucił mnie ponurym spojrzeniem i wmaszerował do środka. W Wielkiej Sali znajdowało się kilka osób, które na nasz widok zaczęły wiwatować. Profesor McGonagall, opierając się o lasce, podeszła z uśmiechem.

- Miło, że wróciliście. Jesteście ostatni.

- Jak to ostatni?!

- Jak rozumiem też zostaliście rzuceni gdzieś w świat?- kiedy skinęliśmy głowami kontynuowała, a dookoła nas było coraz więcej ludzi- Nie tylko wy. Każde z nas gdzieś wylądowało i wy jesteście ostatnimi, którzy wrócili. Gdzie byliście?

- Południe Rosji.

- Łał!- Fred pokręcił głową- Ale to nic! Ja i George…

- … przez tydzień wałęsaliśmy się po Saharze!

- A mama i Bill…

- … znaleźli się w lochach jakiegoś zamku w Rumunii!

- Ale mieli tłumaczenia!

Snape tymczasem rozglądał się dookoła i skrzywił się widząc Harry'ego, który wchodził właśnie do pomieszczenia.

- Jak rozumiem Czarnego Pana już nie ma?

- Tak. Na pewno. Ciało spaliliśmy.

Skinął głową, a ja wiedziałam, że teraz przyszła właśnie TA chwila. Wydawał się być zdecydowany. Obrócił się w moją stronę i uśmiechnął tak szeroko i szczerze, że wszystkim dookoła aż zaparło dech w piersiach. Mnie też… dopóki nie zauważyłam, że wcale na mnie nie patrzy, tylko gdzieś ponad moim ramieniem. Obróciłam się z sercem w gardle. W drzwiach Wielkiej Sali pojawiła się ostatnia osoba, jakiej się spodziewałam i krzyknęła:

- Severus! Wróciłeś!

Po czym podbiegła do niego, dosłownie rzucając się w jego ramiona. On tymczasem gładził jej włosy, twarz i ramiona, jednocześnie pytając:

- Nic ci nie jest? Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak. Miałam pecha obudzić się na środku Atlantyku z Remusem, ale jego obecność odstraszyła rekiny. Najwidoczniej wilkołaki nie należą do ich przysmaków. Mieliśmy szczęście, że statek pasażerski akurat przepływał tamtędy i zauważono nas. Wróciliśmy trzy dni temu. A ty?

- Południe Rosji. Przeklęta dzicz, środek lasu. Byłbym znacznie szybciej, gdyby nie ona- machnął ręką w moim kierunku, a ja… ja się prawie popłakałam. Mówił o mnie tak, jakbym była jedynie przeszkodą. Czym, jeśli spojrzeć na sprawę w świetle najnowszych informacji, naprawdę byłam. To nie dla mnie tak się spieszył. To nie mnie chciał się oświadczyć. To nie mnie widział, kiedy przez sen wyznał mi miłość. To przez cały czas była ona. Zazdrość zalała mnie wielką falą i w moim umyśle przekształciła się w jedno słowo: DLACZEGO? Dlaczego pozwoliłam sobie na to uczucie? Dlaczego dopatrywałam się sygnałów tak, gdzie ich nie było? Dlaczego właśnie ONA?! Byłam ładniejsza, ciekawsza, bardziej energiczna! Pytań było mnóstwo, a przede mną wszystko działo się jakby w przyspieszonym tempie. Snape pocałował ją- głęboko i z namiętnością, po czym, nie zważając na obecny tłum, poprosił ją o rękę. Wiedziałam, że ona się zgodzi- to, że jego uczucie jest odwzajemnione było aż nazbyt widoczne. Na mnie nie spojrzał nawet razu… Cała jego uwaga była skupiona na kobiecie, którą trzymał w swoich ramionach. Gdy wyszłam na szkolne błonia nikt za mną nie zawołał- wszyscy byli zajęci składaniem gratulacji. Powiał zimny wiatr, więc wsadziłam ręce do kieszeni kurtki i wyczułam jakiś papier. Wyciągnęłam go- to była ta sama kartka, w którą wpatrywał się Snape. Rozłożyłam i dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam na co patrzę. Zdjęcie zrobione na jednym z korytarzy Hogwartu. Zdjęcie, na którym młoda dziewczyna, wciąż w szkolnych szatach, rzucała się na Snape'a i całowała go, by następnie się wycofać i ponownie rzucić do przodu… Poniżej był dopisek skreślony mi znaną ręką, a treść spowodowała, że żołądek zacisnął mi się w supeł:

Trzy lata! Możesz uwierzyć, że tyle minęło od naszego pierwszego pocałunku? Trzy lata ukrywania się i spotykania w tajemnicy- nie powiem, że narzekam, bo wcale tego nie żałuję. Mam jednak nadzieję, że niedługo będziemy mogli przestać udawać- może ty patrzysz na to inaczej, ale ja chcę się pochwalić tym, że jesteś mój i nie próbuj nawet myśleć, że na mnie nie zasługujesz!

To żaden talizman, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie jakoś dla Ciebie wsparciem jutro. Masz wyjść cały i zdrowy z bitwy!

_Pamiętaj- kocham Cię,_

_Hermiona_

_ps. Czy Albus od zawsze miał zwyczaj noszenia z sobą aparatu, czy też coś przeczuwał tamtego wieczora?_

Ścisnęłam kartkę w ręku i tym razem nie udało mi się powstrzymać łez. Trzy lata! Hermiona i Snape byli z sobą trzy lata, a nie wiadomo czy nie pokochali się jeszcze zanim skończyła Hogwart! Poczułam ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu i obróciłam się, by napotkać spokojne spojrzenie oczu Dumbledore'a. W jego wzroku było widać zrozumienie- on jeden zrozumiał, co się ze mną działo w tej chwili. Jego słowa może nie były zbyt odkrywcze, ale na pewno mnie pocieszyły.

- To przejdzie, Ginewro. To przejdzie…


End file.
